


This was Bliss

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed only a short while since the two men had met and fallen in love.</p><p>A fluffy, romantic 221B for MLC.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/gifts).



> Much thanks for Johnsarmylady for looking over this for me. :-) 
> 
> I know I said I would post this Friday but MLC said it's been a long day so her it is a little early. The three italicized words were given to me by MLC some time ago.

After writing down the results of his latest experiment, Sherlock raised his arms towards the ceiling and stretched. As his hands dropped into view, he noticed how _inky_ they were and moved to wash his hands before putting any equipment away.

Just as the faucet turned off, Sherlock heard a low noise from the living room. Walking to the doorway, he noticed John had dozed off and started to _mutter_ in his sleep. His body wasn’t filled with tension nor was there fidgeting so Sherlock knew he was merely talking in his dreams and not descending into a nightmare. Seeing John reach up and brush his twitching nose was adorable and made Sherlock smile.

It seemed only a short while since the two men had met and _fallen_ in love. Yet eight years had passed since the Pink Lady and while there had been difficult times; Moriarty, a two year absence, Mary and more, there had also been great ones. Sherlock thought of their confessed feelings once John’s divorce had been finalized, their first date, John’s proposal and marriage vows each man had fought to finish without falling tears. They had failed.

John’s stockinged feet rubbed together. Sherlock toed off his own shoes before joining his husband on the sofa. As John snuggled into his arms, Sherlock sighed. This was bliss.


End file.
